Unknown Boundaries
by Audrey Whyte
Summary: When edward leavs Bella she goes back to her life at Hogwarts as Audrey Whyte, a Gryffindor. DURING Marauder Era. Buffy crossover in the future.    Chapters are a bit short... very sorry. PEN NAME CHANGED
1. Prologue

I stood facing Edward in the middle of the forest as I waited for him to say something.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath. I had been waiting for this moment for a year, so I played along.

"Why now? Another year-" But I was cut off by Edward.

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"When you say we-," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." He said as if he thought I didn't understand. But I did.

"Okay," I said still playing along. "I'll come with you."

"You can't Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you." He looked down at the ground. At this point I was doing a little 'dance' in my head.

"Where you are is the right place for me." I stated.

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry but I was too happy so it sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part in my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right it was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" I said trying to sound desperate.

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"_No! _This is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted, acting furious, yet I still wanted to make it sound like a plea. "Carlisle told me that, and I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already."

He looked at me in the eyes. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

I was so happy that I started crying. "You... don't... want me?" I said trying to sound confused.

"No."

"Well that changes things." I said. My voice was now calm.

"Of course, I'll always love you... In a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human," He paused looking up from the ground. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice a whisper. "Don't do this."

"You're not good for me Bella." He said harshly.

"If... that's what you want."

He nodded. "I would like to ask you one favour though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response.

"Anything," I said not meaning one word.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded. I wasn't stupid; I knew more things about the supernatural world than they thought.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him."

I nodded. "I will," I whispered.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."

"Don't worry. You're human - your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." He didn't know anything about my kind. Time did not heal our wounds, potions did.

"And your memories?" I asked.

"Well." - he hesitated for a short second - "I won't forget. But _my _kind... we're very easily distracted." Did he just say I was a toy? I got angry but then I remembered that I would be going home soon.

He took a step away. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't be bothering you again." And with those last words he was gone in a flash.

I started dancing back to Charlie's home. I was finally going back home to Hogwarts, with the Marauders', to where I was known as Audrey Whyte.


	2. Chapter 1

I sat in the Marauders' compartment on the Hogwarts express waiting for my best friends James, Sirius and Remus. I was mindlessly twirling my black hair, I was black sheep of the family, _literally_, everyone in my family had blonde hair and I had black, I was also like Sirius my whole family was practically in Slytherin, but I ended up in Gryffindor. I sat there for another five minutes before the boys came in. One which, included Peter Pettigrew, dirty little rat that boy.

I stood up to greet my friends. One by one I gave them hugs other than Peter who got an awkward hand shake. When Sirius gave me a hug it was not as enthusiastic as usual.

I sat in between James and Remus with Sirius sitting across from me beside Peter. I chatted with James and Remus for a while catching up on what happened in the past year before I notices that Sirius wasn't in the conversation.

I stood up from my seat and sat down next to Sirius. "What's wrong?" I asked and put my hand on his arm.

He flinched at my touch and pulled his arm away. "Nothing," he said harshly. "Nothing is wrong. Go away."

"Sirius..." I started but he interrupted me.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" He yelled at me with a cold look in his eyes.

"Fine." I said wiping a tear from my eye. I got up and walked/ran out of the compartment, I nearly broke the glass on my way out.

I heard someone behind me so I tried to lose them. I looked behind and saw Remus. When I eventually lost him I ran into someone and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want _Whyte_?" He sneered.

"Nothing. Especially from _you._" I replied nastily as I got up from the ground and brushed my clothes off. I turned around and went to look for an empty compartment. I could feel Malfoy's eyes on me, as I walked. I turned around and briefly saw him duck away.

When I found an empty compartment I sat, closed my eyes, and started thinking. Why was Sirius so upset? Did I do something wrong? I had a whole bunch of thoughts going through my mind, when suddenly I felt pain and I screamed, passing out.

SIRIUS P.O.V.

When Remus came back, Audrey was not with him. He sat down beside James and glared at me.

"What the hell was that, _Sirius_?" Remus questioned.

"I don't know, okay?" I said angrily. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." He said. "I lost her."

"That's just bloody great." I exclaimed.

We sat in silence waiting for Audrey to come back, when we heard a blood-curdling scream. We got up and ran toward where we hear the scream. When we got there Audrey was laying on the ground. I yelled at Peter to push the emergency button.

The train came to a stop and a man came in with his wand drawn. "What is wrong here?" He asked.

"We do not know, we heard a scream and came running. When we came in we found our friend lying on the floor."

"Can you tell me her name?" He questioned.

"Audrey. Audrey Whyte." Sneered a voice. We all looked back and there was Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 2

I awoke to the chugging of the train. The last thing I remember was pain and then screaming. I heard voices all around me. I listened to who they belonged to and I quickly identified them to be James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

I sat up looking around confirming my suspicions of the people around me. I felt the pain again and moaned, grabbing my left arm.

Sirius' eyes snapped up from the ground and looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm alright. But my arm hurts." I said reassuring him, still gripping my arm. I looked over at the door where there was a man standing there. "Who is he?" I asked no one in particular, pointing at him.

"Well you see," Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck. "He's an auror."

I looked at him confused. "Why is there an auror in here?" I asked him.

"Well... um..." Sirius said.

"You're a suspected death eater." James said.

I was mystified. "Why would I be suspected as a death eater, and not Sirius?" I questioned. "No offence of course Sirius. It's just a fact." He nodded.

"You may want to look at that arm your holding. Ms. Whyte it is?" The auror at the door said.

I slowly let go of my left arm and pulled up the sleeve of my cloak. I stared down with tears in my eyes. There on my arm, was a mark that good wizards feared, the Dark Mark. I stared up at my friends with tears in my eyes, to see them looking at the floor. I waited for a 'gotcha' but it never came. "Nice prank guys, but it's not funny." I said in a shaky voice.

They looked up at me with a sad expression in their faces. "We're sorry but it's not a prank." Sirius said sadly from beside me.

I fell to the floor crying and I felt someone's arms around me and I leaned into them and cried. I looked up into the sad eyes of Sirius. He held me while I cried all the way to Hogwarts.

**AT HOGWARTS**

I had to walk into Hogwarts held by an auror. I had bags under my eyes from all the crying that I did on the train. The auror had a tight grip on the upper part of my arm, and I missed being held by Sirius. His embrace had been warm, soft, and caring, while the auror's grip was cold and hard.

Everyone was staring as I was taken to the head table to speak with Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need to speak. I'm sure you have heard of what has happened on the Hogwarts Express?" Spoke the auror.

"Yes I have. How about we speak after the feast, when all the students have left the great hall?" Dumbledore proposed to the auror.

"As you wish, Headmaster. What do I do with Ms. Whyte?" The auror asked.

"You can seat Ms. Whyte with her friends at the Gryffindor table." Dumbledore told him.

"But would it not be safe for the..." The auror trailed off, as Dumbledore gave him a look. "I'll go seat Ms. Whyte with her friends."

The auror lead me to my friends and sat me down at the table. Everyone was still staring at me and I self-consciously rubbed my arm as my fellow student whispered about me and what happened on the train.


	4. Chapter 3

It turned out that someone had planted a black stone on me, which caused the dark mark to be tattooed to my left arm. Professor Slughorn – The Potions Master – had made some Veritaserum to see if I was telling the truth about not being a Death Eater. With having drank the Veritaserum they realized I was telling the truth, so I was released from custody of the auror – which I later on learned his name – Auror Roger Neill.

The next day I caught up to Sirius in the hallway. "Hey Sirius!" I called. He stopped and turned around and then continued on walking. I was confused, so I ran up to him. "Why didn't you wait up?"

"Listen kid…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Kid? Bloody hell Sirius! We've been best friends since our first year at Hogwarts, and we're the same age! And I'm not a bloody kid!" I shouted at him.

Everyone was watching us now and he pulled me to the side. He looked around at the other students, "What are you all looking at? Get outta here!" He yelled and then turned back to me. "I was only being nice to you last night because I felt sorry for you." He said harshly.

By now I thought I was going to cry, "I don't know what has gotten into you Sirius Black, before I left we were laughing, planning pranks, and having fun. I come back and you are going around like you hate my guts! You know what _Black? _You're just as bad as you're bloody family!" I paused. _"I don't know who you are anymore." _I whispered and then ran towards the common room.

As I stormed up the stairs I passed Remus. "Audrey! Wait! Where are you going? What's wrong?" He kept rambling onto me about. He chased after me but didn't catch up to me for another flight of stairs. He grabbed my arm and saw my tears, he pulled me off to the side and hugged me and I sobbed into his shoulder, and my knees buckled and Remus came down with. He just sat with me while I cried.

"Do you want to go up to the Room of Requirement? That way you can tell me what boy made you cry so I can hurt him?" He lightly joked. I nodded into his chest and we walked to the Room of Requirement.

**IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

Remus kneeled in front of me, holding my hands as I sat down on the couch and told him about the fight that happened between Sirius and I.

"He's a bloody git and you know that Aura." He told me.

I nodded and smiled slightly. "I love it when you call me that." I said with a hint of a laugh.

"I know that, I love you." He said looking up into my eyes as he wiped a tear from my face.

"I love you too Remus." I told him.

"You better." He said jokingly. "Do you want to head up to the common room?"

I nodded and he stood up then pulled me off of the couch and into a hug.

**PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR'S OFFICE - THE NEXT DAY**

"**Now, Ms. Whyte, I do believe there is a way to get that tattoo off of your skin for good." Dumbledor said gleefully but his voice soon turned to dismay. "But unfortunately at this current time it is not possible."**

**I stood up enraged. "Not possible?! You just got my hopes up and now you say-"**

"**You have not let me finished. Yes, at this current time it is not possible to permanently get that tattoo off of your skin, but there is a temporary solution. All of the staff of Hogwarts minus Mr. Filch will be working very hard to find a solution." He explained.**

"**So how long do you presume that this will take?" I asked.**

"**About a month or so, as I said all of the teachers will be working on all the available time they have to fix this." He answered.**

"**So what can we do for now?" I asked defeated.**

"**For now, just a simple transfiguration spell will do." He told me. "We just have to renew the spell every few days."**

**Professor Dumbledor proceeded to transfigure the tattoo off of my arm and sent me to breakfast.**

"**This is great Professor." I said admiring the handiwork done by Dumbledor. "Thank you." I said and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. **


	5. Important AN

**ATTENTION**

I will be putting some of my stories on a Hiatus. I have lost my muse to write them. If you would like to write a chapter and would like for it to be in one of my stories or if you want to partner up with me, PM me and let me know!

Stories going on Hiatus:

**From Gibbs to Hotch**

**Harvey's Sister**

**The Salvatore Sister**

**Unknown Boundaries**


End file.
